Akatsuki: A Teen Highschool Drama
by Kaitou-Dark-Sama
Summary: Akatsuki: A Teen Highschool Drama, filled with plot twists and insane hilarity! Rated M for Coarse Language and some adult themes. Yaoi Warning: SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the empty hallways of the school, it really was odd seeing the normally loud and student filled hallways almost completely empty, the odd teacher or student walking by. It was definitely the only time I had ever gotten here so early.

I had been going to school here for two year now...today was my first day as a Junior and I had decided to locate classrooms and talk to teachers beforehand this year. I was known for my almost perfectly grades in every course I happened to take but also for my cold demeanor. I could have been a jock, I had the brain to be student elected president, and you know what...I could even be a teacher, but no...I was myself, Itachi Uchiha, a complete loner. Only one friend and he was the biggest odd ball at the school.

Kisame...to get the point across bluntly...he's part fish...or shark...or something...or maybe that's just what he says to scare freshman, I'm not really sure myself. Though it would explain a lot, like why his skin was tinged blue, he has what LOOKS like gills across his cheeks and has pointy (shark-like) teeth. I had met him at the beach one faithful day about 8 years back, he had happened to scare my younger brother who came running to me for protection. Our friendship grew from there.

Speaking of my little brother...Sasuke Uchiha...he's, luckily, still far to young to attend high school. He's been a pain in my ass ever since he was born and he continues to be till this very day. When the day comes he DOES come to the same school as me...I will be in my graduating year and won't have to worry about it...my biggest fear...that my brother becomes more popular then me within his first week of school...in other words my goal, to become more popular then he can ever hope to be.

I have thought many were time, about starting anew and ditching Kisame in search of friends who don't scare away other people, but my hopes a futile...I wouldn't know how to start. But it didn't matter; it was something to worry about at a later time.

Now I found myself wandering through the hallways to where my first class was to be. I looked in the room a rather old looking man was sitting at his desk at the front of the room as I knocked on the open door. He looked up at me.

"Aha, Mr. Uchiha! I have heard great things." he said standing up motioning me over to him.

I walked into the room over to stand beside his desk; my obsidian hues scanned the room. Before landing back on the teacher who had his hand extended towards me.

I took his hand shaking it ever so slightly. Before taking my hand away and shoving it into the pocket of my jeans, which unlike the wanna be gangsters were high enough to cover my underwear, but unlike the nerds, I didn't have them so high up it was uncomfortable. For lack of a better way to phrase it they were "Just right."

"Thank you sir...as I'm sure you are probably unaware I have math first period with you." I said

"Oh really now! Won't this be fun! Are you 11 or 12?"

"Eleven, sir..."

"Ah I see you're one of the young ones. Well I hope you enjoy my course. I'm counting on you to do well Mr. Uchiha."

"Of course..." I said before turning to walk out the door. One down three more to go. My University level English class was next, which happened to be the class right across the hall. I walked in and a rather young looking lady was at the back of the classroom taking down old assignments.

I cleared my throat to let her know I was present.

She turned and looked at me, "Oh Hello!" She pranced over to me happily, stopping a few feet away from me and holding out her hand, "I'm Ms. Morgan." She said enthusiastically.

I took her hand and shook it politely, "I'm Itachi Uchiha...I believe you are my English teacher in second period..."

"Oh how great and you came by to say hello?"

"Yes I came around to see my teachers...I would also like to know a bit about the class."

"Oh! Okay!" she started giving me a short explanation of the course, it didn't seem all to difficult.

"Thank you" I said as she finished.

She smiled, "No problem, I guess I will see you in a while, Mr. Uchiha." she said.

"Ya..." with that I turned and walked out of the room. I took a look at one of the clocks stuck to the brick wall. Classes didn't start for half an hour still...I sighed. Still no one was here.

I went down the multiple flights of stairs to find the class I had after lunch. A piano class. I already knew the teacher he had given me private lessons before. So I just walked in the room and he was putting instruments on shelves making sure they looked perfect and he looked over his shoulder for a split second, "Hello Itachi." He was the only teacher I had ever met that didn't call me by my last name.

"Hello sir. How are you?"

"Just fine...so am I teaching you anything this year?"

"Yes I'm taking Piano this year."

"So you're in my third period class then, well it will be a pleasure." he rubbed his hands together and turned to face me, "Why are you here so early Itachi...class doesn't start for 25 minutes." He asked adjusting his glasses and looking at his watch.

"I'm meeting with teachers before class starts..."

"Of course you are...you doing that doesn't surprise me in the least. But still...it's a bit early to even be doing that. "

"I'm aware of that... I believe I'm even lucky to have found my first three teachers in their classrooms..." I said stating my thoughts, I really should have planned this better, I hoped he would find it necessary to drag on the conversation and take up some more time.

"So what classes do you have this semester, Itachi?" the teacher said pulling up a chair.

I continued to stand, "Math, English, Music and Technological Design."

"Technological Design? Is that like that Auto CAD thing?"

"Yes..."

"And YOU'RE taking that?"

"Yes...are you surprised?"

"No...Not really."

I wanted to laugh but couldn't...it wasn't in my nature to do such a thing. I started a conversation, something very unlike me and managed to hold it for a good fifteen minutes, another very uncharacteristic thing for me to do. But then I decided it was time for me to leave and try and get to meet my other teacher before class started.

I walked out the door waving and headed down the hall. The halls were starting to get more congested.

Suddenly, a hand hit my shoulder, "HEY! YOU!" called an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around and saw a man my age and pretty much the same height staring at me. His pale skin, white hair and pink eyes saying he had a skin pigment deficiencies...in other words...he was albino. I would have remembered someone like this...but no one came to mind.

"Can you tell me where the fuck the Principal's office is?" he asked in a smooth but fierce tone.

"It's upstairs...would you like me to show you the way..."

"Ya sure why fucking not..." he said rolling his eyes.

I sighed and started to walk in the direction of the office.

"Why the hell is this school so fucking confusing...half the stairs only go up one floor and the entire third floor isn't connected...and the numbers on the fucking doors aren't in any sort of fucking order..." the albino man cursed angrily.

I could tell he obviously had a cursing issue and possibly an anger management problem.

"Yes...I guess you're right...are you new here?"

"What the fuck do YOU think?! Yes I'm fucking new here!" He said in a seemingly angry tone, "I got kicked out of my last fucking school...I 'accidently' stabbed a kid...no they are just trying to cover it up I didn't 'accidentally' do anything, I stabbed that kid cause he fucking deserved it...making fun of me like that..."

"Making fun of your eyes and hair?"

"No of my fucking religion!"

"Oh...ok...By the way my name is Itachi Uchiha..."

"Ya...whatever, name's Hidan..."

"May I ask what grade you are in?"

"Why the fuck would you care...I'm in grade eleven."

I stopped in front of the office and pointed at it, "Well this is the office...Maybe I will see you another time."

"Ya sure...what ever you say." Hidan said before walking angrily into the office just as the bell sounded signifying the beginning of the first period, "Well FUCK!"

"Young man watch you language..." the secretary said at Hidan's outburst.

"No! Fuck you lady!"

I rolled my eyes and headed off to Math.

* * *

**Ok im working really hard on this one ^_^ i know i make a lot of little gramatical and spelling mistakes but idc...and i actually already have the first four chapters of this done...i just want to see if i can get reveiws and stuff before hand LoL...also YES this IS going to end up being Yaoitastic...SasoDei...second chapter actually... so ya...its actually quite amusing...:/ to me...so ya enjoy. And the first four Chapters are in Different PoV's...this on is Itachi the next is Sasori...then Deidara THEN Hidan...then its not really 1st person anymore and i go to a regular 3rd person...it might be confusing thats why im saying it an advance T-T anyway please enjoy ^_^**

~ Fire


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2. Sasori's PoV –First Period-(SASORI'S POINT OF VIEW!!)

I walked into my Math class, not many grade elevens took this course, they all thought it would be hard cause grade twelves took it as well, but I could honestly say I would have no problem with this class, math came easily to me. As well as a lot of other things.

I looked at my classmates for the semester, judging in my mind who I was smarter then...a grin started to cross my face as a I realized I was smarter then everyone here...then someone walked by and I looked at him...ugh...Uchiha. Looks like I wasn't going to be the smartest in this class.

The smile completely vanished as I took a seat in the back corner. The teacher walked in and wrote his name on the board. He smiled at Uchiha, which really pissed me off...what was so good about Itachi?

The teacher started roll call, as usual my name was first, "Sasori?"

I raised my hand and the teacher nodded.

He started going down the list, but I pulled out a wooden figure and started working on it. Trying to get the arms and legs to move a bit more human like.

"Nagato?" the teacher called. The name wasn't familiar so I looked up to see a boy my age raise his hand lazily.

"Please, Call me Pein..." he had bright orange hair and piercings all over his face... and his eyes were grey with circles like around the pupil as if someone had dropped a stone into a grey pool.

"Pain? Ok then..." the teacher said his eyebrows raising high onto his forehead as he sighed and shook his head, "Kids these days and their dark nicknames..." This got a chuckle out of some of the students but Naga- er...Pein just gave him a dirty look, as did the boy sitting next to him.

The teacher continued with the list, all the names sounded familiar now, so I worked on my figurine in peace until another unfamiliar name met my ears.

"Kakuzu?" the teacher asked looking around.

The large boy next to Pein raised his hand. He had tanned skin and had a mask over the lower half of his face, cloth around the sides and an odd looking headband that covered his head like a hat.

"Um, Kakuzu, could you please take this off?" the teacher said tracing the outline of his own face.

Kakuzu just glared at him with odd coloured eyes.

"Oh...is it something religious? I guess you can keep it on..." the teacher said clearing his throat and saying the last name on the list, "Uchiha...is here...and that's it. Okay so let's start with our first lesson." The teacher walked up to the board and started writing, he wrote out some rather long, but basic equations asking people from around the room to answer them. Some of the people in the room had trouble with the problem they were given. It was slightly pathetic.

Pein and Kakuzu finished theirs almost as quickly as I did. These people could almost be as smart as me, maybe even a bit of a match for Itachi.

This class went on for another hour before the bell rang and it was time to move to our next class.

I stretched as I got up and, picking up my things, headed out the door.

I walked slowly down the stairs, not worrying about where my next class was or about time. I was never late.

So I casually walked down the stairs when I felt a sharp shove in my back and I stumbled taking a quick step down to avoid falling to my embarrassment. I looked over my shoulder and glared at the person who had pushed me, it didn't surprise me, it was a younger student, a rather tall grade 10.

"What the hell was that for?" I hissed.

"Oh, minor got back sass." he said in a powerful tone trying to make himself look even bigger as students nearby looked in our direction, but I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm short but that doesn't mean I'm younger then you."

The other guy just laughed and looked around, breezing off my comment, "Ya sure whatever the little boy says."

I glared at him, tempted to throw a punch right there, but I just took a deep breath and continued, "For your information I am in grade eleven."

"Stop lying you tiny little brat." He bent down so he could look me in the face. I saw someone take a menacing step forward and I took a step to the side as someone punched him in the back sending him down the stairs. I smiled and looked up at the person who had helped me. It was the guy from my Math class, Kakuzu, followed closely by Pein.

Pein leaped down all 12 steps to land gracefully, hands in pockets, beside the boy, "He wasn't lying you _tiny little brat._" Pein hissed before walking back up the stairs to stand next to Kakuzu and they both looked down at me fiercely, and I glared back just as fierce.

Then Pein smiled slightly, "You have guts...Sasori, right?"

I raised an eyebrow in a confused manner and nodded folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, we hope to see you around school...the VP might be coming soon, you might want to go the other way to get downstairs the bell is going to ring in a couple minutes." Pein said before walking down that stairs followed by Kakuzu.

I sighed and started to actually run down the hall again and down the stairs at the end of the hall hoping to still get to my art class in time. I was really looking forward to this class, it was bound to be my favorite, though I didn't like people telling me how to do things, I was good at it anyway.

Just as the bell rang I walked through the door with a sigh. I'd made it, barley but I made it. I looked around the class room, there were still a few empty seats and it looked like a few more people were going to come.

I looked around, both the back corners were taken so I sighed and took a seat near a girl with blue hair, most if tied up into a bun the rest falling over her shoulder, a piercing just under her lip, a paper flower in her hair, very intricate origami. She must be pretty talented to be able to make that.

There was one seat in between us and I hoped no one would take that seat. Of course I shouldn't have been hoping so much.

Someone walked in and the blue hair girl smiled and stood up motioning someone over to take the seat in between me and her.

"DEIDARA! DEIDARA! OVER HERE!" she said in a hushed yell and a person with long blonde hair walked over taking the seat in-between s, at first glance I couldn't really tell if it was a girl or a boy...and I was also sure if anyone walked in and looked at us it would be quite a spectacle, a mini rainbow, bright red hair, yellow and blue.

"Hey Konan I didn't know you had this class too!" the blonde, Deidara replied. His voice kinda giving away his gender.

I sighed this wasn't going to be very fun, these people were friends, they were going to be obnoxious and annoying. I grumble under my breath and took out my figure, I had almost had enough time to get it perfect but there was still room for improvement.

* * *

**Ya...in case you couldn't read the beginning of this chapter or the end of the first the first four chapters are in a lot of different PoV's...only the first was in Itachis....and this is probably the only Sasori one...there is also a Deidara and Hidan one coming up...i'm currently working on Chapter 5...but I'm also working on a Novel i plan to have published so i'll get around to updating this when i do... none the less enjoy**

~Fire


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Deidara's PoV –Second Period-

I looked around this classroom slightly confused, I didn't want to get my classroom wrong again for the second time in a row.

Then I saw Konan waving for me to join her and I smiled. I happily made my way over to her and sat down in between her and a short red head sitting a couple seats over.

"Hey Konan, I didn't know you had this class too!" I said happily leaning on the table to talk to my friend.

Konan has been my friend since, forever and she knew everything about me.

"I barely saw you at all this summer." she said.

"I KNOW!"

"So you got a new boyfriend?" she asked with a wide grin.

I rolled my eyes, she didn't mock me about it but she loved meeting my boyfriends, "No I don't." I said trying to sound a bit more upset then I really was.

She laughed and looked around, "Well any guys in here?" she asked, examining everybody in the room.

I looked around to, but knew it didn't matter; there were very few gays in our grade. Besides there weren't any cute guys in this class anyway. The kid sitting next to me, the red head, didn't look to bad, but he looked like he had a poll shoved up his ass.

I looked back at Konan, "Nope don't see anyone…"

She frowned, "What about the redhead sitting next to you who's eavesdropping on our conversation."

I looked at him and he looked at us shocked.

"You were eavesdropping?" I asked.

"N-No!" he stated.

"Yes he was." Konan said.

"Konan's a girl, she has a good sense of when people are listening in on conversations" I said stating the truth. The look that appeared on his face kind of gave away that he HAD been listening, truth was, I only partially trusted Konan on that point, she had been wrong before, girls are just paranoid.

"See I knew it Deidara!" She said before she blurted out, "So are YOU gay?"

The red head's cheeks turned as red as his hair and his brow started to sweat; he either WAS gay or was scared of Konan, "Uh…no…" he said before looking down at the table.

I heard him hiss, "Where the fuck is the teacher…" and it made me laugh, and it was more of a girlish laugh…I didn't NORMALLY laugh like this unless…AW CRAP! My mind was telling me the truth but I wasn't accepting it, so instead I turned back to talk to Konan.

A bit later the teacher walked in. A woman of average height, she had light blond hair that went down to her ass, "Hello students, sorry I'm late; I got lost on the road of life." That was her excuse.

She walked up to the board at the front of the room and wrote her name in a cursive I couldn't read. My first impression of her was she was a hippie and I wouldn't be surprised to find some weed in her over sized purse.

She walked to the center of the room and said, "Okay everyone push your desks to the side of the room and sit in a circle on the floor, we're going to have an introduction activity."

I smiled and looked over at Konan, we both chuckled.

I got up and shoved the desk in the corner of the room plopping myself down on the floor under the window next to Konan.

I noticed the redhead sat pretty much right across from me…greaaaat…I'd have to try and NOT look in that direction the whole time.

The teacher sat down on my other side, I couldn't smell any weed on here…but she was wearing a LOT of perfume. I almost gagged.

She took a rubber ball out of her pocket and started explaining what they were going to do.

"Okay class…we are going to introduce ourselves now. When you get this ball, which will be rolled across the floor, not thrown, you will say your name and state what YOU think art is…I will start. I am Laura Shine and I think art is everything in the world, whether is it beautiful or not…" She then rolled the ball nicely across the floor to a kid on the other side of the room; I wasn't really paying attention anymore though. I was now thinking of what an immature thing this was to do…most of us were 16 now and we were a BIT to old to be doing something like this, and I'm sure everyone else was thinking this to as the ball was passed around the room.

After a few other people, the ball was passed to Konan, "I'm Konan! I think art is delicate and beautiful and should have beauty breathed into it like origami." She stated, nodding her head, pleased with her answer.

She then just threw it into my lap. I sighed but smiled, "I'm Deidara, a GUY and I believe art is a BANG!" I said the last word a bit louder then I said guy. Then I looked around before rolling it right across the circle to the red head whose name I still didn't know but would soon find out as he picked it up.

"I'm Sasori…I believe art is eternal…everlasting." He said.

I laughed.

He glared at me. I looked up and glared at him too.

"What is so funny about art being everlasting?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"The fact that it is SO much more amazing if it disappears in an explosion. Now THAT is art." I replied.

"You must obviously be some idiotic brute that just like to destroy things. That is not art and never will be." He said rolling his eyes.

I got to my feet, "Things not changing for so long is BORING! When things explode they are moving and always changing and so much more interesting! If you wanna say something why don't you say it to my face?"

Sasori got to his feet and took a step towards me, "That fact that you are such an imbecile is really pissing me off! The noises an explosion gives off are the most annoying thing in the world. Art should be silent, something that is appealing to the eyes.

Konan leaned towards the teacher, "Aren't you going to stop them?" she asked, not that she didn't like watching Deidara get into these little arguments, she just found it odd that a teacher would let a fight like this take place right in front of her, with out even TRYING to stop it.

The teacher just smiled at her, "No why stop it, the SHOULD express their feelings on art through this kind of interaction." She looked at the two boys, "Come on boys express your feelings." She said loudly.

The two of them didn't need to be told twice their little fights intensity increased tenfold, they were not longer just yelling about art, throwing regular insults at each other.

"You're such an idiot! God damn it why won't you just give up already!" Sasori yelled.

"Why don't you go get a fucking footstool so you can say that to my ankle?!" I yelled back.

"Oh you must think you're SOO clever attempting to diss my height! Well guess what! You're not the first! Why don't you find some creativity! Which YOU don't need all you do is blow shit up!"

I was fuming this guy was getting on my last nerve…then I snapped and did something even I wasn't expecting to do…I grabbed the redheads face and planted a kiss on his lips. It took me a second to register that and I quickly let go of him and staggered backwards blushing furiously. I looked over at Sasori he stood in the same place he had been his mouth fell open in shock his eyes wide and his face turning red.

All I heard was Konan burst out laughing, of course she was the only one that found it funny, I looked around at everyone else who was either suppressing laughter (which Konan obviously doesn't know how to do) or looking on in shock. The teacher sighed happily.

"It seems Deidara is right in the argument. That was an explosion of words and curses and look how it ended, in the beauty of love…" the teacher stated, she seemed to be all gushy now…it was kind of gross.

"L-Love?! I don't LOVE him…" I said in a not to convincing voice.

Sasori's eye just twitched. He turned slightly pale as if he was sick then he just went and sat down quietly.

I looked around, and then down at the teacher from where I was still standing, "Uh…can I go to the washroom, Miss?"

She nodded and I fled the room, making my escape. I ran down the hallways into the nearest bathroom. I leaned against the sink and sighed heavily, I didn't love him…did I? No I barely knew him…I think I might have had one other class with him during the three years I went to this school, I'd never talked to him in my life…and now he was suddenly there…ugh…life is so confusing.

I ended up staying in the bathroom for the rest of the period thinking, which really wasn't as long as I thought it would be, I hadn't taken the time to look at a clock before I came out here, so I didn't know what time it was, but apparently our little argument had taken up a lot more time then I thought it had because soon enough the bell rang saying that he lunch hour had begun.

* * *

**Yay third chapter...this is my fave one so far cause its got Yaoi ^_^ well at least a little...so what we become of these feelings Deidara has for Sasori...well really...i still have no real idea...guess i'll will find out soon enough. _PS Today March 10th yaa.. ^_^ its my birthday W00T im now offcially 365...in a 15 year old body_ XD and i have the next chapter done but im not going to post it till I have chapter 5 done and 6 at least half way through i have so many ideas...now i just have to type them out...somehow o_o well i hope u like it and see how things are working out in the story XD**

~Fire


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Hidan's PoV –Lunch-

I made my way to the cafe from my last class. My first to classes had been boring as fucking hell, and now I got to look forward to a lunch period by myself.

I sat down at an empty table with the random food I had brought from home, which consisted of some left over slop…that I couldn't really identify…I wasn't the best cook, I knew it was edible but didn't plan on eating it. No one sat at the same table I did…and I had to admit I was pretty glad…But of course I spoke to soon.

Some random kid that had been in one of my classes ran over and took a seat right next to me. He wore an orange mask and none of his skin showed.

"HI HIDAN-SEMPAI! CAN TOBI SIT HERE!?" the annoying kid said pulling out some food.

I raised the side of my lip in disgust. I looked at his food then at him wondering if he would take off the mask to eat or if he would try to shove it threw the orange plate, "Get the fuck away from me."

He tilted his head to the side, "Why?" then he gasped, "Are you allergic!?" he said pointing at the food in his hand.

I sneered at him, "Ya that's it I'm fucking allergic. TO FUCKING RETARDS! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Tobi looked at me confused but got up and ran away none the less, I'm sure he had a terrified look on his face but you couldn't really tell.

The cafeteria was starting to get filled and I was getting more and more bored. The only problem with starting a new school in grade 11 is that you don't know anyone while everyone already had a clique.

I looked around then got a great idea.

I picked up a fistful of the disgusting slop in front of me and looked around, aiming for a couple people on the other side of the room I stood up, "FUCKIN FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled chucking the shit across the room, nailing a blonde in the back of the head, the blue haired girl beside them looked shocked before she laughed, then got a face full of something the blonde threw at her.

I picked up another fistful and threw it at another spot across the room, hitting a large tan man's shoulder getting it all over him. I snickered as he got up and looked around, I looked right at him from where I stood on my seat and he glared at me. He picked up something he had been eating and threw it at me.

I ducked down slipping under the table and what he threw splattered all over a short red head that just happened to walk by and I laughed from where I hid under the table.

He glared at me then looked over at the person who had thrown the food, he obviously recognized the person because he went over to them. I watched other people were starting to throw shit around the room, under the table was the safest place to be at the moment. I watched the red head walk over to the large guy and then they talked to some guy who looked like his head was on fire. A confused look crossed my face, I saw them look over at me occasionally, and they were plotting something. I smiled.

I got out from under the table and grabbed the remaining food from my plate. I chucked it right over the red head and big guy and hit the fire head right smack dab on the top of the head. I burst out laughing, as the shit I reluctantly call 'food' dripped down his face.

Then I was hit by two wads of some crap that stuck to the front of my shirt, and I ducked just in time to dodge an apple that was thrown at me from across the room from the blonde I had hit first.

It hit some guy with blue skin that was walking by and he staggered pushing his friend over, who I barely recognize as Itachi cause now he was on the ground and the food he had was all over his shirt. I laughed even harder and sprawled out on the table I was now lying on.

The next time I looked up…the room was practically vacant…and the VP stood in the center of the room looking at the few people who had remained…me, Itachi cause he was just pulling himself to his feet, his blue friend who was helping him up, the red head, the fire head, the big guy, the blonde, the water head and…Tobi!?

"Aw fuck…" I hissed as the VP motioned the 9 of them towards him. I reluctantly got up…along with all the others. I saw the blonde look at the red head their eyes met then the both looked away blushing…I cocked an eyebrow for a second then let it slip by it was probably something fucking hilarious but I didn't have time to worry about it right now.

"You nine! Principal's office! NOW!" the short bespectacled Vice principal said pointing down the hall.

I snickered, "I'm sure none of us know where the fuck that is. Right, guys?"

Most of them just sort of glared at me.

"God fuckin damnit settle down…"

"YOUNG MAN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" the VP yelled at me.

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING MAKE ME?" I yelled back.

He was breathing heavily, and some of the others had backed up as if either one of us was going to blow up at any moment. I had done it before…so I could see why they would be worried.

The VP just stormed off, "Get down to the principals office."

I laughed until he was out of sight. Then I turned to face the other 8, "So we actually going to go, or we gunna ditch school for the rest of the day."

They were all silent and just glared at me.

"Yes we are going to go…" Itachi said lowering his head.

I glared at him, "Fine! Someone lead the fucking way."

The blue guy and Itachi took the lead. Followed by blonde and blue, then Tobi, then red and finally the big guy and fire head. I took up the back strutting confidently through the halls as we all went up the stairs.

The fire headed guy turned to look at me, then him and the big guy slowed down to stand on either side of me.

"Why did you start that?" the fire guy asked.

"I got bored…" was my reply.

"I see…Kakuzu, I have an idea over here…" he stepped forwards again, the big guy followed. Okay so I finally knew one of the names of these other people.

Finally we all got to the principals office, there was no room for all nine of us in the very small area in front of the desk but somehow we all managed. We were then ushered into the larger room behind which had a few chairs. Which we sat in.

Then the principal came in and glared down at us. He was an old man with short white hair, very tall but also very fat.

"I heard that you all participated, and started a food fight…"he said.

I laughed.

He glared at me then looked at everyone else, "State your names."

He pointed at the blonde first, "Deidara."

Then the girl with blue hair, "Konan."

Then the fire head guy, "Nagato…"

Then the large kid, "Kakuzu…"

"TOBI!" Tobi said without even being pointed at.

Then me. I sneered at him for a while, "Hidan, don't worry you probably won't forget it…I'll be in here a lot."

Then the blue guy, "Kisame Hoshigaki." Why he found it necessary to say his last name was beyond me.

Then the principal looked at the last two, the red head and Itachi, with ashamed glances.

"Sasori…Itachi…I never thought I would have to see you two in here for such an idiotic thing as a food fight."

Sasori turned his head to look out the window. Itachi looked down at his hands in shame. Heh damn keeners.

The principal looked us all over once again then said, "You guys should go clean yourselves up, I'll tell you your punishment when you get back."

I got up along with everyone else and we walked out of the office, but Nagato stopped us.

"I have a prospect I would like you all to think over…"

We all looked at him in confusion and interest.

"Well I had this idea of forming a powerful group with the smartest and strongest students in this school…and I believe you seven are exactly what I was looking for."  
He explained, "I understand if you have to think it over first, but think about how powerful we will be together." With that he walked away towards the bathroom followed by everyone else who had a confused yet thoughtful face on.

I stayed where I was…I looked down at my shirt, I didn't feel like walking so I just took of the shirt, examined the half caked on crap the scarped it off on the nearby brick wall. The only thing about brick is…it will occasionally tear fabric, which it did in this case.

I put the dark shirt back on and though must of the food stuff was gone there were little rips all over it that exposed some of my very pale skin, I didn't really care though.

They slowly started coming back. Kisame came back first, which made sense seeing as he only got nailed in the head with an apple.

He walked up to me, not noticing my now torn shirt, "What do you think of this idea for a group?"

I shrugged, "I could really care less, but it does kinda sound like fun." I said with an evil toothy grin.

He just kinda gave me a look. He opened his mouth once just to close it as if thinking, then opened it again, "Have you ever gotten arrested?"

I laughed, "Maaaaybee." I replied with a sneer.

The blue mans eyes opened wide, as if he couldn't believe he was actually talking to an ex-convict.

I just continued to laugh as Itachi walked back and Kisame went over to talk to him instead. They both eyed me for a second and I laughed even more. I then took a seat against the wall and waited for everyone to come back. Next Konan came back, then Sasori, then Deidara, then Tobi ( I had no idea why he was in there he hadn't even gotten hit…) Then finally Kakuzu and Nagato.

He looked at us all his eyes asking his question for him.

I smiled, "I'll join, I'm new this is gunna be like my only shot at popularity! I mean sure I'd get there eventually but fuck the sooner the better!" I said in a happy tone.

Nagato just sorta half smiled.

He looked at Itachi and Kisame who looked at each other then nodded.

Deidara glanced at Sasori as the red head nodded; the blonde immediately looked like he was going to rethink his answer when he got an elbow in the rib from Konan who happily said, "We're in Nagato."

He looked at her, "Please...call me Pein..." he said.

I just kinda looked at him, but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay 'Pein'" Konan said happily.

Tobi just nodded his head vigorously as Pein looked at him.

Pein smiled, "Thank you...as of now we will be known as Akatsuki...our rise to power starts today..." with that the bell for third period rang and the principal  
walked out of the office looked at us and ushered us all back in.

All I could think was, This is going to be FUN! I'm kinda glad I stabbed that kid now.

* * *

**Ok ya im srry it took so long to FINALLY put this chapter up...i had some MAJOR problems with my computer lately... but don't worry ill try to make more updates soon...ive got Chapter 5 done and im almost done chapter 6 ^_^ let the good Yaoi begin, and this is the last one where i have it like this...next ones will switch between PoVs or do a group prespective thing, all i can say is i have some AMAZING ideas for this story and am actually having fun writing it...im havin troubles though because my "F" key was broken a couple times and it doesn't work as well as i would like it to anymore...it may be from the fact that i'm ALWAYS using it XD but oh well i can make do...and just so you know...apparently...the next chapter is hilarious(yes someone has already read it^_^') and im sure everyone will love it tell ur friends and leave comments(they make me want to write more...) when i look at see that i got 95 hits on this story in a month even though i havent updated it in forever it makes me really happy (L) so ya XD ill ttyl and update soon PEACE OUT BITCHES!**

_~Fire_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. -Rest of the Day-

All nine of them walked back into the room and sat on the seats again, a new air about them, the newly formed Akatsuki. They all glance at each other as they awaited the principal to announce there punishment…

First he gave them all a lecture on how disappointed he was and how bad there actions had been. Hidan laughed at everything the old man said and this got him plenty of glares.

After all this he looked at them all and said, "You all are cleaning the cafeteria…I don't care if you are missing classes…you will have to make up the time you missed on your spare time."

Hidan shrugged, he didn't care, it was the first day of school, they wouldn't be doing much anyway, and no one really looked worried anyway…well except Itachi and Sasori.

The principal pointed at the door, "Get going…you stay here till you're done."

The nine teenagers left the room and headed back down the stairs to the cafeteria.

Hidan looked at each of them in turn, they weren't a very talkative group…in fact he sensed tension amongst them…probably Blondie and Red…he had sensed something between them earlier as well.

They got to work scrubbing tables…well actually Tobi cleaned, everyone else sat on one of the tables in awkward silence.

"Is this all we're going to fucking do! Sit here not doing anything!" Hidan yelled, if anyone was listening.

Most of them just looked at him, but the girl perked up, "He's right, this is boring! Why don't we all say something about ourselves!?" she declared, "I'm Konan! And not only am I the only girl in this group, I'm also probably the most talented!"

Deidara looked at her and smiled, "Most talented at what, un?"

"You know…uh…girl stuff…oh and origami!" she said.

Deidara laughed and Konan stuck her tongue out at him.

"It looks like Deidara there is pretty good at girly stuff to, isn't that right blondie?" Kisame said, smiling to reveal a row of sharp white teeth.

"And why the hell do you sigh at the end of every sentence!? Is something fucking wrong with you?" Hidan said bursting into laughter, surprised no one else had poked at that one yet.

Kisame burst into laughter as well.

Deidara clenched his fist and Konan grabbed his arm, "Leave it." She said in a scolding tone. The blonde glared at Hidan then at Kisame then he crossed his arms and looked down at the floor.

Hidan stood up on the table, "Alright! My turn! I'm Hidan, and I'm the damn sexiest Jashinst that every got kicked out of a school for stabbin some kid." He said with a smile, the others looked confused and a little scared.

"You murdered someone?" Konan asked.

"…" he let his head drop, "No…he lived, I apparently didn't hit a vital or anything serious…"

"Well that's very reassuring, un…" Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"You're lucky you're not spread out on the floor already, Blondie…" Hidan hissed sitting back down.

"I like to scare freshmen…" Kisame said with a sly grin.

"Sure you have no problems with that do you." Hidan said with a laugh and a smirk.

Kisame rolled his eyes and then a sudden silence drifted over them again. No one interrupted it…

Hidan turned to Deidara who kept glancing over at Sasori. An evil smile spread across the albino man's face, "So Blondie, you like Red don'tcha!?" split the silence just like that.

Deidara's visible eye widened as he looked at Hidan. Sasori looked wide eyed from Hidan to Deidara. Everyone looked confused and slightly disgusted, as if they were all straight.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN! NO!" Deidara yelled at Hidan, who just smirked in reply.

"You DO!" He broke into another fit of laughter clutching his chest as he felt tears come to his eyes, "Ohmigod!"

Deidara was starting to blush as the albino man laughed at him. He opened his mouth a couple times but no words came out… he had no idea what he should say. Admit that Hidan was right? He didn't think so.

He let out a short sigh of relief as Tobi jumped out of nowhere.

"I'M DONE!!" The hyperactive masked teen said loudly.

Everyone looked around in shock; he had actually cleaned the entire room in just that short a time… that wasn't normal.

Hidan looked at the clock, "Damn there's still half an hour till school is over…wanna just sit here for the rest of that, we still have to find out Blondie's true feelings for red."

"We have names, you know…" Sasori said in an annoyed tone, his eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Wow…I didn't even know you talked! How the hell was I suppose to know you had a name!?" Hidan exclaimed.

Sasori sighed, "My name is Sasori…and are you really as stupid as you seem…?"

Hidan frowned at the red head, "No I'm not…are you really such a fucking browner?"

Sasori just glared at him and Hidan snorted angrily.

"So why exactly did you form Akatsuki, Pein?" Itachi asked trying to get everyone else to stop biting at each others throats.

Pein looked at the Uchiha; he had everyone's attention now. "I figure power is a good thing no matter where you are. A group, like what we have here, combines brains, strength and everything in between."

Kisame laughed slightly and Kakuzu glared at the blue skinned person.

"I see…" Itachi said quietly nodding and looking down at the floor.

Konan looked at everyone then she grabbed Deidara's arm and dragged him off, into one of the corners of the large cafeteria.

"I like Pein." She said with a smile.

"Why?" Deidara replied cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know…he's just so…" she let out a loving sigh and glanced at the pierced man.

"You like his piercings don't you, un…?"

"NO!"

Deidara just looked at her.

"Well…maybe…they make him look like a punk."

"You like the punk look, un?" Deidara said with a chuckle.

"Yes…but Deidara you should really shut up! You CLEARLY like Sasori, even an idiot like that Hidan kid noticed it."

"So…"

"Ask him out! I think he's gay as well."

"You really think so…he doesn't strike me as a fag, un…"

"Your gaydar broken or something? He's clearly not into girls and did you see the way he blushed when you kissed him earlier."

"Please don't' bring that up, un...and he probably blushed cause I had just kissed him right in the middle of class, it doesn't mean he's gay, un."

"Ya but you didn't see how he acted after you ran out of the room like that."

"Oh god…do I want to know, un?" he said wincing.

"Yes I think you do, especially if you like him."

"Okay. I'm all ears, un."

"Well when you left he was still bright red. Every time someone would bring it up he would blush even more and hide in his knees."  
_  
Embarrassment_…Deidara thought.

"Then I went up and asked him why he kept blu-"

"WAIT! You went up and TALKED to him, un?" Deidara interrupted.

"Will you NOT interrupt me!? Yes I did go talk to him to ask him why he kept blushing when we were putting the desks back…" she started explaining ignoring Deidara's  
cold stare, "And he just looked at his feet and blushed more, 'uh…because…'" She did a stupid little impression that was miles off. But that wasn't embarrassment…no…Sasori, from what Deidara knew, didn't act like that and would back up a good reason…so he obviously didn't have a good reason which more then likely meant that, unfortunately, Konan was right.

"Ok so what, un? Even if he does like me he's not going to come out and say it, un."Deidara stated rolling his eyes.

Konan looked deep in thought for a moment, "I GOT IT! You gotta get him alone and kiss him again and gauge his reaction!" She stated, pleased with her idea.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I don't think he would let me get alone with him, un."

"Ask him to help you with math homework or something."

"I don't even have Math this semester, un."

"It doesn't matter! He looks smart; just try to act casual when you ask! Your mom's not home this week, you'd be with just him for a couple hours! C'mon Deidara! Just do it!"

"Fine…I'll ask him to help me with homework, un," he said looking at the floor then Konan again.

"YES! Now back to ME! I like Pein! Do you think he'll go out with me?" She asked.

"I don't know, un…he seems to be around the Kakuzu guy a lot, did you ever stop to think they might be a couple, un?" Deidara said raising an eyebrow.

"Ya right. Why do you have to think that he is gay and crush my hopes when I was just giving you such great advice about how to get with Sasori?" Konan questioned rolling her eyes at Deidara.

"Sorry, un. I just thought it would be a good thing to tell you, you can go crush your own hopes, un." Deidara said frowning at Konan's reaction.

"You're a jerk Deidara, I'm going to try and get him and I'll prove you wrong! Just you watch there is no way that Pein is gay! NO way!" Konan said, it was probably a bit to loud, at least the last part had been.

Deidara saw Hidan turn and look at them with and evil smirk on his face. It made Deidara swallow hard, what could the albino man possibly be thinking now…whatever it was, it couldn't be good…he probably guessed that they had been talking about Deidara's feelings for Sasori…and he wasn't sure he wanted to go face Hidan at the moment.

"C'mon! Let's go back now; you can go ask Sasori now!" Konan said happily.

Deidara blushed, "I'm not asking him NOW, un. I'll ask him after the bell rings."

Konan rolled her eyes, "Fine! But if you don't I swear to god!"

"Don't fucking swear to god!" The voice made Konan jump, and even though Deidara had seen him approach he jumped as well.

Konan twirled on her heel breathing heavily as she slapped Hidan on the arm, "Don't scare a girl like that!"

"Well sorry…" Hidan replied laughing "Didn't think you'd react like a little girl…though I'm not sure why it surprised me seeing…oh, that's what you fucking are." He burst out laughing, and Konan got a really pissed look on her face, "And doesn't surprise me that girly over there jumped as well. Didn't you just WATCH me fucking walk over here! That's pathetic, blondie." Hidan laughed harder as Deidara first changed to match Konan

Deidara opened his mouth about to make a comeback as the bell rang and Konan's eyes opened wide as she gasped and she pushed Deidara in the direction of Akatsuki, everyone had already started to leave.

Deidara rolled his eyes and ran over to Sasori.

"You trying to fucking help him get with Red?" Hidan questioned Konan raising an eyebrow.

"YES! I want my friend to be happy and right now he wants to be with Sasori so that's what I'm going to help him with." Konan said sticking her nose in the air.

"Thanks for the info, I FINALLY fucking figured out how Blondie feels about Red." He burst out into another fit of insane laughter as he walked away, leaving Konan with a gaping mouth as she realized what she had just said.

Deidara put a hand on Sasori's shoulder, and the short red head turned and looked at him.  
_  
Act casual Deidara…don't even bring up what happened in art… _Deidara thought to himself.

"What do you want, brat...?" Sasori asked in a very annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework, un." Deidara said a bit too quickly.

Sasori turned to face him completely he smirked for a moment before letting face back to the emotionless state it had been in before.

"Maybe…where would we study…?" Sasori asked.

"Uh…my house?" Deidara said scratching the back of his head, he hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Fine…are we going to walk?" Sasori said turning and staring to walk towards the school's exit.

"Uh…ya I guess…" Deidara said wide eyed, it took a while for him to get it through his head and finally follow Sasori, _DID HE SAY FINE!? Not even any questioning…this is going to easily_…he thought.

They stepped out of the school into the bright sun, "Ok…you lead the way."

"O-ok…" he started walking…but he wasn't really 'leading' seeing as Sasori was walking right beside him…he just couldn't believe that Konan's plan was working…so far…

* * *

**Ok YES i realize i haven't had Deidara sighing at the end of every sentence in the chpaters before this...ud be surprised how hard it is too remeber shit like that! Well i think i've got it down now...*Sigh* and yes i have the next chapter done and im almost half way done chapter 7 as well... I will have them up as soon as i start chapter 8... this story is a lot slower then i want it to be...right now it looks like it would take a whole 20 chapters JUST to cover the first week . oh well...-_- i guess im going to go work on it...^_^ i started making the Hallowe'en special and its going to be hilarious just trust me on that (and dont ask why i'm writing a Hallowe'en special in Spring...it was an urge im sorry XD this whole story was just a stupid urge but i really like the way its turned out.) and im sure none of you CARE but if the teachers or school or anything sound familiar to you...then u probably go to the same school as me if you live in Canada, eh. XD oh well im done here ill ttyl ^_^ bubi**

~Fire


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –After School-

"ITACHI!"

The dark haired Uchiha turned to look at the albino man as he approached.

"Do you have a car?" Hidan asked.

Itachi nodded.

"Can you give me a drive?"Hidan asked.

Itachi sighed, "I guess." Hidan followed Itachi to his car.

Itachi slid into the driver's seat and Hidan into the passenger.

"Do you have your license?" Itachi asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I did at one point…" The albino said with a frown, "I kinda got it taken away though."

"Oh…" Itachi wasn't sure whether he really wanted to know why the violent albino had gotten his license taken away, "So…where do I go?"

Hidan gave Itachi some rather simple directions.

"You don't live very far…why don't you just walk home?" Itachi asked with a slightly questioning glance, he didn't normally show much emotion.

"I don't fucking want to…" was Hidan's answer.

"Oh…"

"How do you think everyone else is getting home?" Hidan randomly asked for no apparent reason…maybe to strike up a conversation or something like that.

"Well…Pein and Kakuzu are getting in that car over there…" he said pointing to a shiny dark blue sports car, "Konan is getting in her parent's van over there." He pointed at the blue haired girl getting into the back of a beige van, "Kisame lives down the street and Sasori and Deidara are walking over there." He pointed out the window next to him at the two walking side by side off of school property.

"Together!?" Hidan called out leaning over Itachi to get a better look, and sure enough the two of them were walking right next to each other up the path that led away from the school.

Itachi had started driving out of the parking lot by now. Hidan smirked and rolled down the window as they passed the two, sticking his head out and letting out a loud, immature, "whooooooooooo!"

Sasori looked over and glared at Hidan and Deidara turned bright red, though he turned away from Sasori as though he didn't want the red head to see him blush.

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked back where he was walking; Hidan saw his mouth move in a familiar way, showing the short red head was cursing at him. Hidan frowned and opened the door of the still moving car, jumping out of it just before Itachi slammed on the brakes, "Hidan!?" The Uchiha yelled as the albino slammed the door of the car and walked over to Sasori.

He grabbed Sasori by the hair and jerked his head back so the shorter man was looking up at him.

"What did you fucking say?" Hidan hissed.

"Nothing…" Sasori said glaring up at Hidan.

"Hidan let go of him, he didn't say anything." Deidara said grabbing Hidan's arm.

"I saw him say something!" Hidan yelled with his other hand he patted the red head roughly on the cheek, "Didn't you, you little fuck?"

Sasori just glared at him, "So what if I did?"

Hidan pulled the red head's head back roughly and Sasori winced at the pain in his neck, "So I'm going to pound your fucking face in." Hidan said angrily.

"Hey! Hidan! Let him go, un!" Deidara said in a slightly fierce tone.

Hidan looked at Deidara and was greeted by a punch to the nose which forced him to stagger backwards as he let go of Sasori to clutch his bleeding nose, "fuck…" he hissed as he turned on the blonde.

He let go of his nose and looking down at his hand he saw a small bit of blood. His eyes blazed with new found anger, who the fuck does this brat think he is punching him like that.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a freshly sharpened pocket knife, he flung his arm upwards towards the blondes face, scarping Deidara's cheek with the tip of the blade.

Both Deidara's and Sasori's eyes widened in fear.

He was about to lash out with the blade when someone grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

Hidan turned his head to look over his shoulder to see a frantic looking Itachi, clinging onto his arms as if or dear life.

"Let go of me! I'm going to fucking cut out this mother fuckers eyes!" Hidan hissed angrily. Deidara was backing up slowly.

Hidan struggled against Itachi hold for a while, surprised by how strong the thin man really was. Deidara was just taunting him by not turning around and full out running away from him. He growled in anger and that finally set the blonde into a run.

Sasori looked at him or a while longer before turning and running after his blonde friend.

"Settle down, Hidan…" Itachi said relaxing his grip on the albino slightly.

He pushed Itachi's arms away from him and put his knife away. He walked back over to the car and got back in, now in a very foul mood. It took a while for Itachi to follow but soon enough they were driving again.

Deidara finally slowed and waited for Sasori to catch up.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy, un…?" Deidara said rubbing the bleeding scratch on his cheek.

"I don't know, but my neck is killing me now…" Sasori replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't get it…how come it's alright for him to swear at us, but if we swear at him he threatens to kill us, un…?" Deidara said looking down at Sasori.

Sasori sighed, "I was wondering the same thing…he should really see someone about that…" He looked around, "So are we almost there?"

Deidara was about to ask where when he remembered that they were going to his house. He looked around, "Uh ya, un…I live on the street on the next right…" He said.

They turned the corner and Deidara looked at every house until finally walking up one of the driveways. It led to a rather nice house, at least Deidara thought it was but he heard Sasori let out a short laugh.

He turned and looked at the red head, who was standing at the end of the driveway looking at the house with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

A confused look crossed Deidara's face, he looked at his house then at Sasori again, "What is it, un?" he asked wondering what the shorter man found so funny.

"This is your house?" Sasori asked.

"Yes…"

"You sure it's not just a shed?"

"Yes…Why would you say that…it's 3 stories tall, un…well 2…but we've got a basement, un…" Deidara said examining his house…it was bigger then what a lot of people lived in…

"Whatever…just lead the way."

Deidara couldn't help but be confused slightly why was Sasori making fun of his perfectly average house…even Konan's was smaller then his…what did the red head live  
in a mansion or something? He let out a short sigh and walked up to the front door, fishing his key out of his pockets and opening the door.

He walked in and Sasori followed. The short red head examined the entire place with a smirk. Deidara still didn't get what was so funny about his house. He closed and locked the door.

"Do you want to stay in the living room, un?" Deidara asked pointing to the open doorway leading to the nice living room with a couch, an armchair and a love seat.

"Okay…but one question first."

A confused frown came across Deidara's face, "What?"

"Do you actually have math homework?" Sasori's smirk broadened and Deidara turned bright red.

"Uh...um…" Deidara let out a sigh, "No…" He paused for a moment then looked at Sasori in shock, "Wait how'd you know, un!?"

"It's the first day…we only had half the day because of our little trouble at lunch and I had math first period and didn't get any homework because it's the first day." Sasori explained.

"Oh…" Deidara scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor, _DAMN IT KONAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_…He thought. Then he looked at Sasori again, "Wait…if you knew I didn't actually have math homework…why'd you agree to come, un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori smirked, "Alone time, I guess."

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Deidara was shocked; he didn't believe what he was hearing, "You wanted to be alone with me, un?" He asked.

Sasori looked at the ceiling and scratched his chin thoughtfully, "hmm…I guess that would be right…"

Deidara just kinda stared at Sasori…not really sure if he was dreaming this all or something and Hidan had actually knocked him out back there. No…no…this was real, he was SURE of it…he actually wanted it to be real.

Sasori looked at Deidara; concern covered his face as he frowned, "What's wrong…are you having trouble breathing or something? Do you want me to leave?" Sasori asked.

Deidara shook his head, "I-I'm fine…and no I don't want you to leave, un." He said, "W-why would you want to be alone with me…don't you hate me, un?"

Sasori shook his head, "No…I don't hate you…quite the opposite really…"

"R-Reall-ly…?" Deidara voice actually cracked slightly and Sasori smirked again.

He took a stride towards Deidara, looked at him, then passed him, walking into the living room and sitting on the loveseat.

Deidara shook his head to try and get rid of whatever it was he was feeling…it was really just a mixture of a shit load of emotions.

He sighed and went over and sat beside Sasori not looking at the red head. He could tell he was blushing furiously…

"Deidara?" Sasori asked.

Deidara looked at him and his eyes opened wide as Sasori locked him in a kiss.

This kiss was about 400 times more passionate then the one from art class earlier that day, and if he could…Deidara got redder as he kissed Sasori back.

_OH MY GOD!! I WILL NEVER DOUBT YOU AGAIN KONAN!!_

_

* * *

_**XD HURRAY!! YAOI!! Ok and yes...i know...Hidan just has problematic mood swings...deal with it...I'm a bigger fangirl then most i hate making fun of my Hidan-sama...but sometimes blows like that are completely necessary...besides ^_^ i thought it was very interesting and it definatly sparked convoersation...and i got to hurt Deidara.... for those of you who don't know...i dont like Deidara much...-_- unless its Yaoi...if it IS Yaoi...then i don't mind Deidara and he is sometimes even a very good character...well that all i have to say...imworking on Chapter 8...and what happened the past couple days at school and in my city in general has given me some amazing ideas for the next chapters...onn top of all the stuff i already had planned (L) so please continue to read...it is much appreciated...and this has quickly become my longest story...i didn't expect it to be so good ^_^**

~Fire


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –Morning at School-

"OH! OH! DEIDARA! DEIDARA!" Konan shouted as she dashed through the hall to the blonde.

"Hey Konan, un." His voice was happier then usual and Konan figured that out quickly as she let out a short squeal.

"HOW'D IT GO! HOW'D IT GO! DID YOU KISS HIM?" She yelled jumping up and down in front of Deidara.

He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her on the ground, "Settle down…I didn't kiss him, un…" He said with a smirk.

She frowned and she looked sooo disappointed, "You didn't…?" her voice sounded pouty as she stopped jumping and slouched over slightly.

Deidara shook his head but his smile grew bigger, "No…I didn't kiss him, un…he kissed me and it was AMAZING, un." He said with a sigh.

Konan went right back to jumping up and down and squealing, "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!"

"I guess you were right for once, Konan, un." Deidara said shrugging.

Konan stopped jumping, "For once!? I'm ALWAYS right! What's this 'for once' bull shit." She said angrily.

"Geez…settle down I was kidding…kinda…un…"

"WHAT THE HELL DEIDARA! Why do you doubt me!?" She said in a pissy voice.

"SHH! Sasori's coming this way, un!" Deidara said waving as the short red head walked up to them.

"Hello Deidara…Konan…how are you two?" Sasori asked, not really looking at Deidara.

"So Sasori…I told Konan about last night, un…" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Well that doesn't surprise me…" Sasori said as he looked up at Konan.

"I'm going to go now! I'm gunna try and find you know who!" She smiled widely before she walked down the hall waving over her shoulder.

Deidara waved back before he looked back at Sasori, "So…are we dating?" he asked like a little kid.

Sasori shrugged, "Ya I guess." He smiled for a moment. Deidara could see it plain on his face that he wasn't really out of the closet to anyone but Deidara. Well they would have to change that.

Deidara smirked. He pushed Sasori against a locker and kissed him passionately. He felt the red head tense and even struggle for a while before he stopped and joined the kiss.

Deidara could tell that some people stared, he didn't mind but he was sure Sasori would.

"PDA! PDA! PDA!" Deidara heard some ninth graders shout as they walked by the two making out against a locker.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" a familiar voice and it made Deidara and Sasori both tense up. They broke the kiss and looked at Hidan who was now standing next to them, "Damn minors are like flies, aren't they? And what the hell is PDA?"

Deidara let go of Sasori and put his arms behind his back. He could see Sasori had flushed red and he was sure he was the exact same.

"Uh…PDA stands for Public Display of Affection, un…" Deidara said quietly.

"Oh well I guess that would make sense then seeing as you two were sucking face in the middle of the damn hallway…" Hidan said with a smirk, "So…I guess I was fucking right wasn't I?" He let out a loud but short laugh.

Deidara just blushed more and looked down at the floor.

"How can you be so nice to us after you tried to break my neck and slit his throat yesterday?" Sasori asked cocking an eyebrow. His chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Why not? I thought it over a little, was kinda a useless outburst wasn't it…" He scratched the back of his head.

Deidara glared at him and Sasori rolled his eyes.

Hidan looked at the clock, "5 minutes till the bell…we should get going right Blondie, we got Science on the third fucking floor, right?"

Sasori looked at Deidara with a smirk, "You don't have math at all do you?"

"Uh…ya…about that, un…" Deidara said smirking and scratching the back of his head. "COME ON HIDAN!" He grabbed the albino's arm and dragged him off down the hall.

Sasori rolled his eyes and started walking in the opposite direction to his math class.

Deidara didn't slow down till he was half way down the hall and he let out a sigh. He let go of Hidan's arm and grabbed the stair railing instead starting the climb up all these damn stairs.

"Wow…fuck…I didn't know these stairs led to where Science is…" Hidan said as he followed Deidara up the stairs.

"You took the stairs way at the end of the hall, un?" Deidara said with a smile looking over his shoulder at Hidan.

"Ya…" Hidan said glaring at the blonde.

Deidara laughed as he turned his head to watch where he was going.

As they walked up the stairs the bell rang, but really, that didn't change the speed they went at. The stairs just suddenly got more crowded.

It didn't take them the whole five minutes they had to get to the class, and as per usual the teacher wasn't there yet, sure it was only the second day but the day before she had been late to and any other year Deidara had had her as a teacher she would be late almost everyday.

"Is she always so late cause she can't get up the fucking stairs?" Hidan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ya I have a feeling that's it, un…" Deidara replied twirling a strand of his bangs between two fingers.

Finally the rather large teacher waddled her way down the hall and opened the door saying her regular line, "Sorry I'm late."

Hidan rolled his eyes and let out a short annoyed snort as he followed the rest of the class into the classroom.

None of the other Akatsuki were in this class…but it didn't matter to Hidan and Deidara, who hadn't known each other in class the day before, but had talked somewhat because they were forced to sit next to each other.

They took their seats; yesterday had been quiet in this class…well relatively quiet. It had to be a little loud…okay more accurately Hidan had been quiet…

Today was a different story though. The teacher took her seat on her stool which creaked under the extra pressure, it was obviously not designed to hold over 250lbs.

"FUCK! Can you tell your stool to stop screaming in pain! It's killing my fucking ears!" Hidan said, which got a couple snickers from around the classroom though the blonde just rolled his eyes and mumbled something the Jashinist couldn't hear but he had a feeling it was something like 'you're really asking for it…'

The teacher looked at him angrily, "I would like you to refrain from using such language in my class…uh…" she looked down at her seating plan "Hidan (Hi-den)…"

He glared at her for a second, "It's Hidan (he-don) NOT fucking Hidan (Hi-den) or Hidan (Hi-Dan) or whatever fucked up pronunciation you can fucking come up with…"

"Okay you just had to tell me I'm going to ask you one more time to stop using such language in my classroom I would like to start the lesson." The teacher said angrily.

"Well sorry I felt like FUCKING swearing…What are you going to FUCKING do about it!?" He said standing up and slamming his hands down on the top of the desk.

"Out now!" she pointed at the door.

"I'd like to see you fucking make me fat ass!" Hidan retorted.

"That's it! I'm calling the VP!" She got up and started as fast as she could towards the phone on the wall.

"OH NO! I better get out of the room before she gets to the fucking phone…" He started walking as slowly as he could towards the door. By now some people were on the floor laughing. The teacher had turned dark red in fury and embarrassment and Hidan just continued to smirk as he slowly walked to the door.

He was about half way there when the teacher got to the phone, "Fuck…" he hissed before he booked it out of the room.

The teacher sighed and left the phone going back to her desk, obviously just glad to see that he was out of the room. She glared at the two students who were clutching their stomachs laughing on the floor and they quickly got up and sat down bursting into giggles every once and a while, but the rest of the classroom was silent now as the teacher started her lesson.

The rest of the class was boring at least until about five minutes before the bell rang.

There was a knock on the door and the teacher got up to go see who it was.

When she opened the door it looked like she was tempted to just slam it shut again her face suddenly looked very pissed.

The person outside wrenched the door open more and stepped inside, "Ya I need my shit, I'm only in here for a moment…"

"No you're staying in here till the bell rings young man…" The teacher said.

"Fuck…fine I don't care…it's your funeral." With that the newly returned Hidan took his seat beside Deidara again.

"What did you do out there, un?" The blonde asked.

"I hid in the bathroom for a while…" Hidan said shrugging, glaring at the teacher as she took her seat again.

"Wow…and you weren't caught, un?" Deidara asked again.

"Nope." Hidan smiled and looked at Deidara with a proud gaze.

The teacher glared at Hidan, "You better be quiet or I'll be sure to have you suspended..."

"Are you allowed to threaten me like that?" Hidan said cocking an eyebrow with the same smirk on his face.

Everyone heard the teacher grumble SOMETHING but no one was sure exactly what she had said, none the less it got a smirk out of Hidan just as the bell rang. Hidan was the first one up he gathered his stuff and rushed to the door, but he stopped looked at the teacher.

He smiled again. He gave her the finger, "See ya later."He said before throwing his head back in a fit of laughter and leaving the classroom.

Deidara caught up with him soon after, "Where's your next class, un?"

"Around the corner."

"Oh ok…well I'll talk to you later I guess, un."

"Ya bye." Hidan waved once and headed to his next class as Deidara started down the stairs to his art class.

He was still bored but he quickly remembered that Sasori was in his next class, he squealed slightly in his mind and a huge smile crossed his face as he practically leaped down the stairs.

He got to his next classroom just before the bell rang and was pretty happy to see that everyone was sitting where they had yesterday, which meant he got to sit in between Sasori and Konan which he quickly did, and when he turned to see Sasori he finally realized that the short red head wasn't here yet.

He turned to Konan, "Where's Sasori, un?"

"How would I know…?" His blue haired friend replied.

He let out a sigh, "Oh you are SUCH a big help, un…"

"I know." A HUGE smile crossed her face and it made Deidara roll his eyes.

Deidara let his head hit the table with a rather loud thump, and he let out a short groan of pain. Konan could be so annoying, but she was still his best friend, he could help it, she was a lot of fun to be around.

Someone entered the room and Deidara looked up expectantly just to see that it was the hippie teacher. He groaned and let his head hit the desk again.

Sasori had seemed like such a goodie goodie…Deidara would expect him to be EARLY rather then late…

The teacher started the lesson though Deidara wasn't really paying attention, though he was pretty sure he heard her say something about going outside one day during the fall to draw landscapes while it was still relatively nice outside. Deidara still kept his head on the table as he waited for Sasori to come in; the one eye not covered by his bang never left the door.

After about half an hour he had started to give up on the hopes that Sasori was showing up. He STILL wasn't paying attention to the teacher…but Konan was, he could just ask her if he actually missed anything.

He felt really comfortable and kinda felt as though he would drift off into sleep. He didn't notice anything around him as he was right on the line of sleep and awake…

He felt hot breath on his ear, "You awake?"

WHY HADN'T HE NOTICED HIM WALK IN?! WAS THIS KID A GHOST OR SOMETHING?! None the less Deidara jolted upwards in his seat and he could tell that Konan was suppressing a fit of laughter.

"Hey Sasori, un…I didn't notice you walk in…" Deidara said turning to the red head now sitting next to him, he felt his cheeks turn red as he realized how much of an idiot he was.

"I could tell…you didn't move at all when I sat down…you must have been really out of it…" Sasori said.

"Uh…ya…I guess I was, un…" Deidara said scratching the back of his neck and smiling widely.

Konan couldn't hold it in and she burst out laughing.

Deidara looked down at what was in front of Konan; she had her sketch book open and was drawing a 3-D sphere…an assignment? Oh well it looked easy. Deidara took his eyes off her work and glared at her instead as she covered her mouth to try and hush her insane laughter, she was starting to get looks from the other students, even though it didn't look like the teacher gave a shit.

"So we're all hanging out at lunch?" Sasori asked.

Deidara looked at Konan then back at Sasori, "Ya I think so, un."

"Oh…because I was wondering if you would want to eat alone with me somewhere away from the rest off Akatsuki…" Sasori said with a smirk.

"I…I'd," He glanced at Konan who opened her eyes wide as if trying to urge him on without moving. He looked back at Sasori with a HUGE smile plastered on his face, "I'd love to Sasori, un."

"Okay." Sasori smiled for a moment, but couldn't help but have it disappear when Konan let out a loud "YESH!"

Sasori and Deidara looked at her for a moment before she quickly looked down at the sheet in front of her and started working on her sketch some more.

Deidara pulled out a sheet of paper from his sketch book and started doing the drawing as well, not really paying attention to what he was doing as his mind mulled over what he and Sasori would do during lunch…and everything his mind came up with…didn't involve much eating…

The bell, Deidara swore, was trying to kill him…WHY WASN'T IT RINGING! Every time he looked up at the clock it seemed like he STILL had 10 minutes left of the damn period.

He let out a sigh of relief as the bell finally rang. Konan quickly got her stuff, gave Deidara a thumbs up and a smile and walked quickly out of the room.

Deidara let out a short laugh then he figured she would tell the rest of the Akatsuki…ugh…he did NOT want to hear what Hidan had to say about that, but the frown that had covered his face for mere moments disappeared as he saw Sasori waiting for him by the door.

He got up and quickly joined the red head.

He felt the teacher's gaze fall on them and it was CREEPY!

They walked quickly down the hall towards the stair case; Deidara held everything in one arm and had the other hand swinging beside Sasori.

He thought Sasori was smart, but it sure did take the red head a LONG time to figure out that he did that on purpose.

Sasori's eyes opened wide for a moment with his new understanding and he slipped his smaller hand into Deidara's. Deidara rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, as the two of them went down that stairs.

They walked straight through the schools two cafeterias and outside.

The weather was still amazing. It was still early September, this kind of weather still expected.

Deidara took a deep breath taking in his surroundings as he and Sasori found a really nice place in between a tree and a tall batch of grass. It was perfectly shaded.

The two of them sat right next to each other, pressed against one another. It took all of Deidara's will power not to throw himself on Sasori as if no one else was even on earth with them.

He let out a sigh and Sasori smiled leaning over and giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

He turned red, he knew he did…but right now he didn't give a care in the world he turned Sasori face to look at his, since the red head had looked down at the ground, and planted a kiss on the shorter mans lips, the kiss was gladly returned.

The two were so immersed in what they were doing they did hear anyone rush over.

* * *

**WHOO new chapter up. im beating myself here...god okay gotta work on this story *Smacks self in face for being lazy* i dont even have HALF of the next chapter done...*SIgh* well so far i think this is my fave chapter ^_^ but i unno i gotz lotz of good ideas for future chapatas I believe this is also the longest chapter so far if im not mistakened...^_^ hurray this is ALSO the longest story ive eve-...waaaait...no nvm...i had one over 22k but it kinda sucke so i gave up XD and it was all written by hand and i actually got so bored that i counted most of the words ^_^ XD then my stupid friends started making fun of it . of course dirty puns are the best kind...u'll find out how much i like them in the nest chapter XD but for now i must go ^_^ good bye.**

~Fire


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Afternoon-

A loud laugh sounded from behind the two kissing men which caught them off guard causing them to pull away from one another and look up at who had disturbed their peace.

The albino Hidan stood above them with a wide smile on his face.

"Well I thought Akatsuki should eat outside today, we didn't really fucking expect this." He looked over his shoulder, "Did we?"

Deidara and Sasori looked past Hidan and saw the rest of Akatsuki standing there.

The pair were sure to be as red as Sasori's hair now, they had an AUDIENCE! Some of them looked disgusted some looked un-phased.

Hidan sat down in between the two with a large smile. Konan sat on Deidara's other side and the rest formed a circle around them.

They started eating in silence.

Tobi suddenly stood up. "OH OH YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE WHAT TOBI FOUND IN HIS GARAGE!!!" He reached into his backpack and pulled out a long silver pole with handles and a place to stand.

Hidan burst out laughing, "Are you sure you didn't find that in your mom's closet?"

Tobi cocked his head to the side and looked at Hidan, "No I found it in my garage…"

Hidan rolled his eyes and growled, "You are the DENSEST fucking person on the face of this fucking planet…"

"Ya and Hidan…you're probably the most perverted, un…" Deidara said.

"That MAY be true…but at least I've got a sense of humor…"

"I found that kinda funny…"Kisame said with a toothy smile.

Itachi glared at his friend. Pein and Kakuzu didn't even seem like they were paying attention at all. The two of them were talking quietly to one another.

Konan kept glancing over at Pein…and the only person no one would want to notice…noticed.

Hidan opened his mouth just as Deidara noticed. Deidara's eyes opened wide as he slapped his hand over Hidan's mouth.

Hidan pushed Deidara's hand away, "Ow! What the fuck was that for you fucking idiot!?" Hidan said glaring at Deidara angrily.

The blonde just glared back and they had a staring contest for a little while before Hidan sighed and turned to Tobi, "Hey Tobi…can I jump on your stick?" he smiled and almost laughed at his own dirty pun.

Tobi nodded and happily gave Hidan the pogo stick.

Hidan smirked and went over to the cement to use it. Apparently he wasn't bad at it, he couldn't move where he wanted to go, but he wasn't one of those people who jumped three times then fell over.

A group of people walked by Hidan and smirked at his stupidity.

He smiled and with his head motioned to them, continuing to jump he said, "Hey any of you guys wanna bounce on my stick?" He let out a laugh, forcing himself to close his eyes for a moment before he almost fell over; "whoa…" he said balancing himself out again.

The group had stopped and some of the girls had wide smiles on their faces and the boys laughed and talked amongst themselves.

Hidan decided to test his luck and he put more and more power behind each jump he got high enough and attempted some sort of stupid aerial stunt which surprisingly he managed to land.

He smiled as they clapped for him and he jumped off of it to bow. He handed it to a young man who had rolled his eyes and said  
he was better, an evil smirk on his pale face.

The kid started.

"Ya jump on that stick! Harder! Harder! WHOOOO!" He was almost laughing on the ground and the girls in the group couldn't stop giggling…the kid who was using it was bright red in the face as Hidan spoke.

The bell that signaled the end of lunch came to quickly…just as Hidan had acquired a crowd to watch his amazingnitude (making up words is actually very fun get off my back…).

He landed and frowned, he looked SO tempted to just ditch. Alas he was forced to give the pogo stick back to Tobi and head off to his next class… he couldn't have been more excited.

He looked at the rest of the Akatsuki, "Does anyone else have math next?" They all looked at one another before walking off…apparently Hidan wasn't in luck.

Deidara looked at him, "You're on third floor new right, un?" Hidan nodded, "Okay…you can walk up with me if you want, un."

Hidan sighed, "Fine I'll walk with you blondie…"

"My name isn't Blondie, un…"

"I know…I just don't feel like remembering your actual name…" Hidan said with a shrug.

Deidara rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself before opening the doors that led to one of the staircases.

They started the climb to the third floor.

"Damn it…how many sets of stairs does one fucking school need…?" Hidan asked shaking his head.

"Well if there were only one or two…they would get congested fast…and most people probably wouldn't make it to their classes, un…" Deidara replied with a shrug.

"Oh well…I guess that makes some sense…" Hidan looked over his shoulder and groaned, "Looks like Captain Clueless has class up here too…"

"Clueless…?" Deidara looked over his shoulder not completely understanding what the albino said, and then he saw the orange flash of Tobi's mask as the hyper fool ran up the stairs after them, "oh…What class do you think he has, un?" Deidara asked looking back at Hidan.

"I don't know but I sure as fucking hell hope it's not mine." Hidan said glaring down the stairs at Tobi.

Tobi followed them…all the way up the stairs and they couldn't tell which class he was in until Hidan turned into his classroom and Tobi continued walking, following Deidara into his class, got a laugh out of the albino that's for sure.

Deidara sat down at a desk at the back and let his head hit the table hard. He groaned in pain and was at least glad when Tobi took a seat at the front of the classroom near the teacher's desk.

He wasn't paying much attention during class, his thoughts constantly drifting off to Sasori…he was trying to figure out why he liked the red head…why he had suddenly, after three years of going to school with him, noticed him. He finally, after 40 minutes of thinking, came to the conclusion that fate was fucked up in the head.

He finally looked up, he hadn't noticed that through the entire period the teacher had continuously yelled at him to either, answer a question, pay attention, or get his head out of the clouds. He could tell she was pretty close to just snapping and cussing him out.

"Deidara are you paying attention…?" she asked in a very pissed voice.

"Not really, un…" Deidara replied lifting his head off the desk, his cheek felt numb from lying there for so long.

"Well if you want to pass this course it would be better if you do pay attention."

"Oh well…I'm fine with failing…it won't be a first…" then he thought it over and realized he had never failed a core subject before and sighed inwardly telling himself that he would have to pay a bit more attention, he did not want to have to stay here more then he was supposed to…he was sick of school enough as it is.

The rest of the class he paid a bit more attention then he had been but was still REALLY glad to finally hear the bell. LAST PERIOD! FINALLY!! He jumped up quickly and made his way out of the classroom towards the seemingly never ending staircase.

"SEMPAI!!" A loud shout made the blonde turn around as Tobi jumped towards him. Deidara stepped backwards to avoid the masked man and ended up stepping, losing his balance and falling from the top of the staircase. "CRAP!" he hissed as he knocked over a couple more kids. He didn't know HOW this was possible seeing as the stairs turned but he hit the wall each time and went down the next set of 12 stairs, and he kept doing that until he hit the bottom in a painful heap.

He groaned in pain as someone started to walk towards the stairs. He looked up and saw Sasori looking down at him with a confused, what-the-hell-are-you-doing sorta look.

"Help?" Deidara asked in a croaky voice.

Sasori looked at him for a moment before looking at the stairs and started to walk up, "I don't know him…" At least that's what Deidara saw him say…

The blonde groaned and pressed his forehead to the hard ground, not wanting to get up right now, he was in pain, then he realized what class he had next and groaned again, gym… what a great thought.

Someone laughed and Deidara turned his head to see Hidan walking towards him from the stairs. "Did Blondie fall down?" he asked in a very stupid sounding voice as he knelt down beside Deidara.

"Shut up Hidan, no one asked you, un…"

"Ya exactly, I fucking asked you, moron…" Hidan said with a grin.

Deidara sighed, "Yes I fell down, un…but it's TOBI'S fault!!" He barely noticed everyone turning and staring at him like he was the weirdest thing they had ever seen in their life. But really, it wouldn't surprise him if it was one of the weirdest things a person had ever seen before. Really how often did someone fall down all 6 flights of stairs?

"I knew that…" Hidan said laughing at Deidara's response, "What class do you have next?"

"Gym…bastard…" Deidara said pushing himself into a sitting position and glaring at the albino kneeling next to him.

Hidan frowned, "What did you just fucking call me?"

Deidara's eye widened as he remembered the day before and the explosive reaction Hidan had had when Sasori called him a fucking idiot. "Aw crap, un. I didn't say anything I swear, un!!" Deidara said in a frantic voice, getting to his feet quickly despite the pain that went through him.

Hidan frowned and stood up, not taking his eyes off of Deidara as he towered over him, "You better not have fucking said anything or I'll beat the fucking shit out of you." And with that the albino turned and stormed off down the hall.

Deidara's heart was beating fast and a bead of sweat fell down his face and finally when Hidan was out of sight he bent over and clutched the fabric of his shirt over his heart, "Holy crap that guy is scary, un…" he said to himself, before straightening out and walking down the hall to the gym. He went through the change room being held open by his teacher and didn't even look around; he already had people in here glare at him all the time for just glancing at them, just because he was queer. But he looked up as he heard a loud laugh and someone complaining.

Hidan had the jeans he had been wearing in one hand and the kid next to him was glaring at him and rubbing his ass like he had just been smacked and by the look on the albino's face, Deidara would have to say he probably HAD been smacked. Why was Hidan strutting around the change room in his underwear anyway…

Deidara sighed and decided not to say anything not wanting to piss off the albino anymore then he already, for fear of getting the crap beat out of him. He went over to a section of the room that wasn't occupied and changed quickly as Hidan went around tormenting other people in the change room before finally stopping to put on some damn clothes then running out into the gym. Deidara couldn't wait for this gym class(oh the magical wonder of sarcasm how come so many can not recognize thee)…

He was finally in his gym uniform and he headed out into the large gym to await the torturous period that was just moments away from completely beginning. He saw Hidan sitting on one of the bleachers staring evilly at every person who happened to walk by him and often yelling crude remarks to the grade 9 girls who also had this as their gym period. Deidara couldn't help but feel sorry for them, especially when Hidan was in this class. Though for some reason he had this lingering feeling that Hidan wasn't as straight as he first appeared…ok where had that come from…why was Deidara suddenly wondering Hidan's sexual orientation, he hadn't cared mere moments ago and he wasn't going to start caring now. He shook his head to clear it of any thoughts of Hidan that might have managed to stay in his head and was glad to here the shout, "OKAY! EVERYONE GATHER ROUND! HEY YOU, OFF THE BLEACHERS!" A rather pudgy (for those of you that don't know pudgy= fat and short) man walked into the room and stood near the corner and the tall boys, including Hidan, though reluctantly, all gathered around him.

The teacher, whose name Deidara had failed to catch seeing as everyone had probably learned it yesterday and he didn't want to bother asking for fear of pissing off the teacher on his first full day of school, started roll call, and surprisingly pronounced Deidara's and Hidan's names properly. Then said he wanted to talk to them and Deidara couldn't help but sigh as he sent the rest of the class of to stretch and warm up.

"Where were you two yesterday?" he asked Deidara and Hidan, though the rather tall albino didn't seem to give a fuck.

"Well-" Deidara started before being interrupted by Hidan.

"We got in some shit with the principal…anything else you need to know?" He said rolling his eyes with a sneer on his face like usual.

"Well…nothing else really, but I would like it if you didn't use such language in the classroom, I'm sure none of your other teachers approve of it…" The teacher said, shaking his head.

Hidan opened his mouth to make some stupid smartalic remark, so Deidara quickly grabbed his arm and plastered a false smile on his face, "We'll go stretch now, un!" He said before pulling Hidan roughly away from the teacher.

"Why the hell do you always have to be like that, un?" Deidara asked before starting to stretch.

"Why shouldn't I be like that, I've always been like that…?" He replied with a shrug.

"I'm guessing that's another part of the reason they were glad to get rid of you at your old school, un…"

"Naw…well maybe…I don't know…" Hidan said looking at the ceiling with a look on his face that would make you think he was thinking, though it was hard to tell if he actually was, or if he ever did. "No I doubt it…I think the last thing I did there was the only thing anyone would have to do to get kicked out of a school…" He said with a smirk looking back at Deidara.

"Right…" Deidara said with a sigh as the teacher clapped and everyone looked at him.

"Alright! Guess what we're doing this period!?" He said with a huge smile on his face that made you want to prepare for the worst, which of course most people, expect for those people who are REALLY into gym, did.

No one answered so the teacher rubbed his hands together as he said, "We're going outside…" some people looked a bit more expectant of something that could be half decent then the teacher HAD to say, "AND WE'RE ALL GUNNA RUN LAPS!" Of course everyone's face dropped and some let out a sigh, except for those few weird kids that actually enjoyed going outside just to run forever…

Everyone started to trudge outside slowly, sure it was still nice out, but not many people would actually want to run laps…well…ever…again with a few exceptions…  
And everyone knew when the teacher said 'we're all' he didn't mean himself, he was probably going to go find a spot to sit and watch all of the boys running laps for an hour then tell them they did a good job and send them back to the change room five minutes before the bell rings…Which was exactly what ended up happening.

Deidara felt as though he could barely move his legs anymore around the hard ground of the schools track and Hidan looked as though he could still run for miles, and he was still asking people if they would race him even though he and everyone else knew he would win. This guy really had serious issues and Deidara was starting to think that they weren't just mental issues. Seriously nobody could run for an hour straight any only be sweating a little like this guy was. Again Deidara was forced to sigh as he tried to push any thoughts of Hidan out of his mind and he went back to other thoughts, like those of Sasori, they at least kept him going until the teacher blew his whistle and signaled all of them to gather around and everyone walked tiredly in his direction.

"Okay boys! Lets all go get changed! It's already the end of the day!" He said and pointed back in the direction of the school and everyone started trudging back, just glad that the day was almost over.

Deidara could have fallen over when he was slapped on the back and he groaned slightly as he looked over his shoulder at Hidan who had a huge smile on his face, but now that he was this close and not racing around the track Deidara could see that he was sweating quite a bit and his chest was heaving.

"So how do YOU feel right now, Blondie? You looked pretty fucking beat." Hidan said with a laugh, how tired he really was, was definitely laced in his voice.

"I feel like crap, un…" Deidara replied with a sigh, "I'm just glad we finally get to go home…"

"Ya…I guess…" he suddenly sounded sorta down and Deidara couldn't help but look up at him with a confused glance. The albino man was looking off somewhere else, looking as though he might be thinking, a mix of fury and sadness were in his pink eyes. Deidara was about to question him when he suddenly looked down at Deidara, apparently noticed his expression and booked it.

Deidara couldn't help it…he stopped in his tracks as he looked in the direction Hidan just ran, "Uh…what the hell, un?" he said to himself as Hidan reached the door pulled it open and ran inside, ignoring the call from the teacher for him to slow down…

Deidara heard the bell ring inside and let out a sigh…late for the end of the day, how amazing…he started to walk faster hanging his head hoping to be out of here as soon as fucking possible so he could get home and SLEEP…He was sure now that Hidan definitely had some MAJOR problems going on in his head, and Deidara wasn't sure if he, or anyone for that matter would want to know exactly what was up with him.

By the time the blonde got into the change room Hidan was gone, how he got in to get his stuff when the door was locked was probably beyond anybody, but Deidara could see him stealing one from a teacher before hand. Oh well…what was done was done, and hopefully Deidara would never have to deal with it.

When he left the change room he went and found Konan so they could walk home together…He really wanted to see what she made of Hidan…what she thought of his character and shit…and what the hell could possibly be wrong with him…

* * *

**OMG *sigh* what the hell is wrong with me i should be writing this more, i just got a very amazing lecture by an author today so i think i have my motivation back...and i believe i really have to work on my novel but i WILL work on this more, though im having trouble thinking of what should happen in the next chapter...heyy if anyone has any ideas for what should happen in the next few chapters i would be EXTREMELY GLAD to here what you would like. BUBI TTYS(hopefully)**

~Fire


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Second Period -

Hidan's PoV

Second period. Hidan looked around his stupid Geography classroom; Tobi had decided to happily take the seat next to him. The teacher was lecturing on about how much noise pollution there was nowadays and that you can only hear real silence when all the power is off and everyone shuts up.

Due to previous idiotic action Hidan had been forced to sit up at the front so he could be monitored closely by the teacher…you have one fucking swearing fit and suddenly you are a terror to the entire classroom…

This was getting annoying, this teacher could talk and talk, not that Hidan or anyone else was in the room really cared all to much seeing as all his long winded stories kept them from doing any actual work during the entire period. But this time it was a little different and a little bit more then a little ironic.

As the teacher was explaining how silent everything had been and how brilliant the sky was when there was a three day black out a couple years ago, that Hidan wasn't here for and couldn't help but be happy about. Then something actually partially exciting happened.

All the lights went out in a blink of an eye and all anyone in the classroom and probably in the classroom in the next room over. And Hidan turned his head slowly to glare at Tobi who was shaking slightly. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

He yelled, ashamed at how any guy could let out a scream like that, especially at this age, he was pretty sure it was a thing called puberty that stopped boys from screaming like little girls, but obviously that hadn't happened for this stupid moron.

"HIDAN! Watch your mouth…" the teacher scolded then he looked around the classroom with a smile, "This is exactly what I was talking about, if everyone is quiet…you can all hear the silence." Then he was silent and most of the class was as well.

Hidan sighed, he was sick of getting yelled at for swearing, couldn't they all just figure out it was something he did and didn't plan on stopping anytime soon? And he also had to hold back saying that you can't hear nothing…that made no sense…but he figured if he did he would get those eww looks from all the preps and nerds and the teacher would yell at him again. He glanced over at Tobi and smirked as he saw that he had put his feet up on the chair and was clutching his legs close to him and shaking in fear…what a little fucking pussy. Hidan really had to try and not laugh.

The whole trying to stay silent thing ended up being pretty damn stupid. They all sat there or 10 minutes listening to other classrooms shouting and laughing and having a good ol' time. Hidan constantly raised his hand but the teacher always gave him looks and motioned from him to lower his hand, his eyes saying all he needed to. No, there is NO WAY in HELL I'm letting you out of this classroom when the lights are out…Hidan grumbled to himself and got shushed by the teacher, he couldn't be that bad of a student…oh well.

Finally the teacher jumped into another insanely long story and Hidan jumped to his feet, pounding the top of the desk, "Can I PLEASE go to the fucking bathroom!?" He yelled getting a few looks and getting a few girls to giggle as though he was the funniest thing alive. The fan girls got annoying, he knew he was beautiful but he didn't want all these little bastards squealing every time they saw him like he was some sort of celebrity.

The teacher just glared at him, "I don't know if you CAN go, and I don't really care, though it would be nice if you STOPPED swearing in my class room, Hidan…"

"You annoy me so much…" Hidan said with a sigh, he noticed the teacher was going to say something else so he beat him to it, "MAY I go to the fu-…the bathroom?" Hidan said rolling his eyes and almost sitting back down.

"Sure…but if you aren't back in 3 minutes I'm going to send out a search party." The teacher said with a faint smile.

Hidan rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, "I'm not making any god damn promises…send out a damn search party and they might not come back…" he said more to himself, but he couldn't help but kinda hope that the teacher heard him as well, even though he didn't look over to his shoulder to see how the teacher would have reacted anyway.

The hall was almost pitch black; it would have been if it weren't for the couple emergency backup lights and all the light filtering from the windows in the stairwell.  
Hidan decided to take a little detour and went to the washroom downstairs. It was even darker on the second floor because there were even less windows, it was actually pretty nice.

He walked into the bathroom and could have burst into laughter as the door closed and he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. But he didn't burst into laughter instead he just let out a couple short insane sounding giggles. As he started to devise evil plots in his mind of all the hilarity that could occur in a pitch black bathroom. Then the door opened again and he pressed himself behind the door so he wouldn't be seen while the door was still open.

He quickly recognized the person that walked in and he smirked as the door closed and the footsteps of the short man that had entered walked towards one of the urinals. Hidan was about to burst into laughter, he really shouldn't be allowed into rooms like this alone, he was glad that no one else thought that…yet…

He walked as quietly as he could towards the person, nothing happened. Hidan's eyes had adjusted as much as they would to the darkness and he could see general shapes now.

He reached forwards and put his hands on the other persons shoulder and started massaging them. He would have fallen to the ground laughing as the other person tensed up completely and their heart started to race.

Hidan moved and wrapped his arms around the other mans small thin frame rubbing one hand along his collar bone. He was kinda surprised he hadn't moved…but it kinda made the whole thing funnier.

Hidan leaned down and bit the shorter mans earlobe and finally the shorter man lost it.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL-!?" He yelled turning and flailing; Hidan ducked and backed up to avoid being smacked in the face.

"Oh, please…watch your language Sasori…" Hidan said almost breaking down into laughter there, "You know I'm just kidding." He said with a short laugh. He could see the short red heads chest heaving as he stared wide eyed in Hidan's general direction.

"What the FUCK Hidan!?" Sasori yelled.

"Didn't I just tell you to watch your god damn language, I was just kidding, I didn't MEAN anything…I was just trying to fuck with ya…" it took him a while to realize how wrong that came out, "Uh…wait no…not like that…" he had felt Sasori tense even more even though the other man was standing pretty much on the other side of the room. "I meant more like uh…scre-…no wait…that one sounds pretty bad to…uh" he rubbed his chin as he tried to think of a way to word it that wouldn't sound perverted…

"No! I don't wanna hear your excuses…! You are just a creep, Hidan…" And with that Sasori stormed out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him Hidan fell to the ground, laughing his fucking ass off, he didn't know that Sasori could talk that much…those had to be like his first complete sentences ever…Okay…so maybe it hadn't been his first complete sentences…but they HAD been his most exuberant display…and it was pretty damn funny…

After a few more moments of laughing, trying to calm himself down Hidan made his way out of the room and back upstairs to his classroom. He walked in silently and took his seat.

"Hidan…come here please?" The teacher said.

"Oh great…" Hidan said rolling his eyes and standing up, taking the few paces that brought him to the teachers' desk, "What do you want now…?" Hidan asked looking to the side and avoiding the teachers gaze.

"How long were you gone?"

"I dunno…a long time…I got a little sidetracked…" Hidan replied with a shrug and a smirk.

"Ya you were gone for almost half an hour…How long did I say you should be?"

"Something like a very unreasonable three minutes…"

"It wasn't unreasonable, you didn't have to take half an hour…the bathroom is right outside."

"Ya…well I went to the one downstairs."

"It still shouldn't have taken you that long, Hidan…"

"Ya well I don't care, I would tell you what I was doing, but I have a feeling I'd get in a bit of crap for it…so it's a secret between me the bathroom and Sasori…" With that he burst out laughing, especially when he saw the teachers grossed out expression, what a pervert, immediately thinking of the worst possible thing…Hidan went and sat down, glad that there were on 5 minutes left in the class…

Deidara's PoV

Second period was always Deidara's favorite. He walked into the classroom and took his seat in-between Sasori and

Konan, smiling at each of them in turn. He had no idea what they were doing today, and had to admit he didn't give a crap…at least he didn't until the teacher walked in with her regular smile her droopy eyes and a ball of clay in her hand.

Deidara's eyes opened wide and he gaped at her. They were sculpting! There was a whole fucking unit on it! This day was already amazing. He closed his mouth and smiled. As the teacher started explaining what they would be doing. They were going to sculpt animals today.

Once the clay was in front of him Deidara got right into it, completely absorbed in what he was doing, nothing could go wrong, he even managed to ignore Konan constantly asking him how the hell he could do this so easily. He would just smirk and not reply.

Then all of a sudden Deidara wished the curtains (the art teacher thought curtains would look nicer then ordinary blinds) weren't closed as all the lights in the classroom and out in the hall turned off.

Oh the embarrassment as Deidara let out a scream like a little girl and threw his arms around Sasori holding him close. He hadn't noticed Konan had done pretty much the same thing and had her arms wrapped around Deidara's waist and her head in his long hair.

Sasori seemed unphased as he continued to work on what he was doing beforehand letting out a short soft sigh.

"Don't worry…it just seems the wind blew out the power…you can all continue with what you are doing…" the teacher said in a cheery voice that could piss everyone off.  
Deidara was shaking as he clung on to Sasori.

"D-Deidara…can you change places with Sasori, please?" Konan asked, obviously not wanting to be sitting next to someone who was just as scared as she was.

"Are you two really this scared of the dark?" Sasori asked glancing at both of them as he switched spots with Deidara and both of the wrapped there arms around him as they both nodded making Sasori sigh.

"Sorry we both had traumatic experiences in the dark, un…" Deidara said.

"Of course you did…"Sasori said with yet another sigh.

"WE DID!" Konan exclaimed shoving her face into Sasori's side.

Sasori was silent as if asking them to elaborate on this.

"We were stalked and almost raped, un…" Deidara said quietly.

"I have trouble believing that." Sasori replied.

Both of them ignored his rude remark, which surprised Sasori.

"We were walking to my house from Konan's and we were followed, un! So we took a shortcut through an alley and they followed as there too…so we started to run until we got to my house, un…then a few minutes later then rung the doorbell! It was terrifying, un!" Deidara explained shivering even though Sasori still seemed to not buy their story.

"Well will you two please let go of me…" Sasori said in response to the story.

Both of them let go but scooched their chairs over so they were both pretty much pressed against Sasori on either side, both of them still very tense.

Sasori continued to work as the other two cowered in fear next to him. It was really annoying if anything but the two of them couldn't help it.

Sasori stood up, "Teacher, may I go to the bathroom…?" he asked, ignoring the pleading and worried looks he got from Deidara and Konan.

"Sure, Sasori, go ahead." The teacher said.

Deidara jumped to his feet as Sasori started to walk out of the room, "Can I go too!?" he practically yelled.

"When Sasori gets back…" The teacher replied and Deidara was sure she could see her stupid smile illuminating her part of the classroom, mocking him.

Deidara sat back down with a sigh and moved into Sasori's chair so he could be next to Konan.

Time was going by so slowly, though with every moment Sasori was gone, though still on edge, Deidara was started to get used to the dark, and he could tell that Konan was too, she had seemed to relax slightly. But still Deidara couldn't help but wonder where the hell Sasori was…it didn't take nearly this long to go to the washroom.

He gasped and tensed up again as he cupped his hands over his mouth. Konan tensed up as well, "Wh-What is it, Deidara?"

"I think something might have happened to Sasori, un!" he said in a truly panic stricken voice and his visible eye glassed over as though he was going to burst into tears.

Konan gasped and covered her mouth as well, "Ohmigod!" She exclaimed, "What are we going to do!? He could be really hurt!" She said as though she was going to cry as well.

Deidara stood up again, "Ms. I really have to go to the bathroom. Can I please go?" he said loudly, people in the class looked at him and smirked, some of them laughed, it probably did sound pretty funny, but Deidara just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was alright.

"Deidara, I already said you have to wait until our dear Sasori is back, then you can go…and although I approve of your enthusiasm, you should raise your hand or walk over to me I you would like to ask to use the bathroom." The teacher replied with a sigh, not even noticing that Sasori STILL wasn't back even though he had been gone for 20minutes already.

The door squeaked and Deidara jumped as he turned and looked to see Sasori walking back into the classroom. "Ohmigod! Sasori!" he ran over to him and through his arms around the short redhead. Deidara couldn't see how red his face was as well or how heavily he was breathing. "I thought something had happened to you, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

Sasori let out an almost inaudible little laugh, that Deidara didn't notice, "I'm fine, you idiot, just let go of me, people are looking at us…" He said with a sigh, Deidara reluctantly agreed but that didn't stop him from standing so close to him that their arms brushed as they went back and took their seats again.

"Why did you take so long Sasori?" Konan questioned as the shorter of the two sat down next to her.

Sasori hesitated before saying, "I ran into someone I knew…"

The teacher was looking at Deidara and she seemed to be smirking, the dark seemed to bring out another side of this lady…or maybe this was just how she was going to act towards Deidara for the rest of the semester. "Deidara, hun, do you still have to go to the washroom?" she asked so the class could hear and some of the other students giggled.

Deidara glanced around, kinda weirded out because the teacher called him 'hun' then he finally replied, "Uh…no…I'm fine, un…" He felt his face get kinda hot as his cheeks turned red and was very glad that no one could see him in the dark.

"Okay, Deidara…" the teacher said, "Continue with your work, everyone."

Deidara sighed and looked back down at the complete sculpture on his desk. He was completely fine in the dark now that Sasori was back…but still hoped the lights would come back on soon…Thankfully the bell rang in only a few minutes and it was hilarious to see how few people finished the assignment during the class.

"Okay, for tomorrow I want everyone to find inspiration for a new sculpture." The teacher said as everyone started to file out of the classroom and down that hall.

Itachi's PoV

Itachi walked into his English class with Kisame, who as always was waiting outside of the classroom for Itachi. They had always done that if they ever had any classes together.

They sat in there seats. On the first day of school they had taken seats next to each other and thankfully the teacher hadn't rearranged the seating plan yet.

Kakuzu and Pein were also in this class and they sat next to each other on the other side of the room.

Everything was going boring and normal, they had all been told to write a short paper on anything that concerned them and then the lights went out. A few of the girls let out short squeaks and screams of fright, but other then that the room stayed silent and everyone continued to work on what they had been before.

Itachi glanced over at his blue friend occasionally to see him looking around and smirking at other people sitting around them. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and let out a short almost inaudible sigh, Kisame was obviously thinking up some stupid plot.

Kisame didn't move though, as much as it seemed like he wanted to.

They continued to work well into the period then Itachi quickly felt the presence next to him disappear and saw that Kisame had disappeared from his seat next to him. Itachi shook his head wondering what Kisame was plotting.

Itachi looked around the room. He saw Pein and Kakuzu talking quietly in the darkness; he briefly wondered what they could be talking about but decided that if he asked…well…that asking or jumping to conclusions wouldn't be such a good idea… Other then that…Itachi couldn't see Kisame anywhere and decided that Kisame must have gone to the bathroom…but for some reason the Uchiha felt as though Kisame WAS still in the room…

Itachi shook his head and went back to working on his paper.

He heard nothing that could have possibly had anything to do with Kisame for a while…there could only really be twenty minutes left of the class. When a scream rang through the classroom.

Everyone looked up at one of the girls sitting near the front of the classroom; her face was practically growing red as she looked around at everyone looking at her with cocked eyebrows, "Something brushed against my leg…"

Everyone started looking around the room, suddenly with slightly worried and terrified faces, everyone except, of course, Itachi, Pein and Kakuzu.

Someone else screamed and pointed at what looked like a sharks fin rising between the desks before disappearing below the tops to the desks again. Everyone started in a panicked murmur. As most of them lifted there feet onto their chairs to avoid getting them eaten off.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he finally realized where Kisame was.

"HOLY-! PEIN!" some guy on the other side of the room from Pein yelled as he pointed at the fin reappearing beside Pein and Kakuzu's desk.

Pein sighed and brought his fist hard down on the fin. Which groaned and there was a thud as it hit the floor. The pierced man went back to working on his paper. Kakuzu stood up though and faced the classroom, "The fact that all of you have gone to this school much more then us and still don't realize when one of your own classmates is pulling a prank is beyond the reasonable reach of my mind…it was none other then Kisame lurking between the desks…now if you would all please continue working in silence, it would be greatly appreciated." Then he sat down.

"Itachi…come pick up your friend." Pein said in his smooth nonchalant voice. Itachi stood up and was pretty sure he heard some of the girls sigh lovingly at the sound of Pein's voice drifting across the classroom…

Itachi drifted soundlessly to where Pein and Kakuzu were sitting and saw Kisame in a daze on the floor beside Pein. Itachi sighed as he bent down and picked up his blue friend.

"Uuugh…that's going to leave a mark…" Kisame managed to mumbled as Itachi showed his strength and hauled Kisame over to their desk and sat him down. But it was only moments after that that the bell rang and they were all excused from class for lunch. Kisame needing quiet a bit of help standing up, saying his head was pounding.

Itachi couldn't help but start thinking…what the hell was the story behind those two as he watched Pein and Kakuzu's back disappearing through the door.

* * *

**OMG IM SO SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! i honestly haven't been working on it...^_^' i made up for that with this being my longest chapter though...so ya...hope you enjoy it heh heh...i've been working more on my FF7 Fic...which isnt even up yet...*sigh* that and my friend has been in the hospital for the past while...but he's gettig better so its allright...^_^**

~Fire


End file.
